fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Davy Jones
Davy Jones '''(デイビー·ジョーンズ ''Jōnzu, Deibī ''): is a False Demon, and is simply refered to as '''Jones. He's renowned all around Fiore as the "Scourge of the Sea" (たたりのザ海 Tatari No Za Umi) and is considered a legend, told to children to scare them. About a pirate who sought immortality and made a deal with the Devil to do so, now cursed to roam the world as a servant and demon. He traveled the world to whatever catches his eyes, as he had for over 200 years. Until he met with Absalom, who knew about his tale and offered him a place among the Occultus as the General of the 30th Division. Nothing but tales are known of Davy Jones prior to his transformation into a False Demon, but he is said to have been a pirate from Bosco. Appearance Jones wears a white shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed, with a long black cape over his shoulders. Further down he has a pair of loose trousers with brown color, this is held up by a large red sash is tied around his waist and holds his sabre, Kraken, on his right side, and lastly he wears a pair of sandals. His hair is red, aswell as unkept, and his beard is short 'n' scruffy. His face has three scars across his left eye recevied by unknown reasons. Though he may be a False Demon, his appearance still has that of a human in his middle years, same as he looked like for about 200 years ago. Due to his appearance, he has several times been mistaken for Gildarts Clive from Fairy Tail, and have thereby been called a womanizer or been chassed out of towns because the mayor's daughter happen to have had an encounter with Gildarts in the past. There are still a few things that sets them apart, like Jones hair being red not orange, but he doesn't have any grudge agenst him for it, instead he wishes to someday meet him in person. Personality Jones typically has a relaxed and amused attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. He tries to avoid serious commitments or responsibilities, doing only as little as is necessary and being ever-modest about his skills and capabilities. He is habitually tardy, showing up when it suits him, using excuses that convince nobody, and later leaving for equally poor reasons. Jones typically laid-back individual, and does not get himself involved in things unless absolutely necessary. He's what you'd call Neutral Good, he likes to enjoy life to the fullest and make sure others do so aswell. This carefree nature often leads to being easily suprised about new and exciting things, this extends to battle aswell. He often depends a good amount of time letting others show of their skills before acting, this often leads to him taking unnecessary damage. Though he may be a False Demon, he was once a human and thanks to that he finds enough reason to still stand by their side, even if they go on him in turn. Despite the respect he has for Absalom and the Thirteen Demon Lords, his way of acting hasn't changed, often seen very optimistic and won't mind joking around or small talking with anyone despite their rank. But he knows when this kind of behaviour is not needed or called for and shows his respect when need be. History (A Story will come up at some point, explaining Jones origin and his journey for The Fountain of Youth, in which he is ultimatly turned to a False Demon.) Equipment Kraken (きしみ Kishimi): - Curse and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Monstrous Strength: '- '''Impressive Speed: '- 'Phenomenal Durability and Endurance: '- Magical Abilities '''Magical Power: - Curse Banishment Curse Banishment Curse (追放呪い Tsuihō noroi): is a Curse utilized by Davy Jones. Recevied after consuming the Fountain of Youth. This Curse, similiar to that of Dispelling Magic, allowes the user to remove any magic from a target. An example of this would be that if cast on someone using Requip, the armor or weapon would be removed. The secondary effect, which serves as a Passive Effect, makes the user immune most magic. The user can no longer be affected by direct-magic. What this means is that Magic such as Eye Magic, Disassembly Magic or Telekinesis can no longer function with this user as its source of usage. It will simply act as something blocking the other users from using their respective magic. The user can still be damaged through other means; such as physically (even with the help of magic). The Negative effect of this Curse is that the user are unable to, under any circumanstances, learn or use other magic or curses. This makes the user unable to be contacted through means such as Telepathy. Quotes - Trivia *Both the name and the idea for his story arrives from Davy Jones, and the Ol' Legends behind him. *His appearance is based of Shanks from the One Piece Series. *If Jones were to have a theme, it'd be: **Main: Into The Fray Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Demon Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Male Category:Demon General Category:Non-Human